


Darcy Lewis Drabbles

by Holmesslice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind snooping with dubious consent, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Squick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesslice/pseuds/Holmesslice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my Darcy Lewis Drabbles from my Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It ain't mean a thing if ain't got that swing

Summary: Darcy Lewis contemplates her boyfriends, Steve and Bucky

There were times when Darcy would come to a stop when thinking about her boyfriends.

The cuddles were exceptional. Not only did she have walking space heaters keeping her nice and toasty, they were so tactile. Darcy would situate herself next to the expanse of their chest, nuzzling and kissing their side. They had made it a point to let Darcy choose but she’d always rotate it so that neither one would feel left out.

The sex was phenomenal, everyone really ought to try having two pair of hands, two tongues, two everything. She would always feel absolutely wrecked but loved the show they’d put afterwards because of their stamina. Who knew she loved voyeurism.

The worry Darcy had when they were on missions was one of the few things she could do without. Worrying about the bumps, scrapes, and worse happening while they were there defending the world. When they’d come home she’d go into her nurturing hen mode. The pair of them would take a relaxing bath with the fizzy bomb (of Darcy’s making that had black amber, clove, nutmeg and musk) and massage oils to help knead out the tension in their backs.

She would fill up the communal area with the tantalizing smells of the entire team’s favorite foods (her homemade lasagna, spaghetti and meatballs were always winners) and her baking. Baking for Darcy was soothing and relaxing. Whenever the team was gone on an especially grueling mission, she’d bake all sorts of goodies. Russian tea cookies filled with homemade jam, circus animal truffles, chocolate chip cookies, gingerbread puffs, various french macarons in different flavors depending her mood ranging (caramel with fleur de sal, black currant, chocolate, vanilla bean, pistachio were the usual ones) and lastly vegan cookies (sometimes baked, sometimes raw).

For some time she had wanted to do something special for Steve and Bucky. During the holidays, and any time she felt they needed something special, she’d make classic foods for them to share. They’d close their eyes muttering about how similar it was to their mom’s cooking. From their their accents would get a little rougher, the laughs a little more bittersweet and they’d share old and new stories about their neighborhood, the changes it had gone through and what thankfully had stayed the same. Sometimes they’d watch movies from their era while they talked about who they had a crush on which often led to them waxing poetic about Darcy’s curves until the movie was all but forgotten.

It had been a rather slow day in Jane’s lab. Darcy was now a part-time lab assistant to the scientist three: Jane, Bruce and Tony. Darcy had decided to further her studies refreshing herself on her computer skills (she needed to up her hacking game), and was still contemplating about pursuing her Masters. However, today wasn’t a day to think of Darcy’s Master plan. 

Tumblr and Youtube had been Darcy’s go to whenever she was bored and didn’t want to contemplate her master plan or the mysteries of the universe. She had been thinking about doing something special for Steve and Bucky. She entered “swing 1940s” into the search bar on the YouTube website. She scrolled through the results when one caught her notice. A pair of men dancing with one woman?

Then it clicked.

A throwback party (as if Tony ever needed an excuse) for her boys. It’d be filled with the decadence and style of the 1930s and 40s. Everyone would have to arrive in the appropriate attire, with the food and drink true to the era, and then there would be dancing, lots and lots of dancing.

“We have a month to learn this,” Darcy proclaimed to her boyfriends pointing to a video that had barely begun to play.

“Doll, what’s this you’re on about?” Bucky questioned with a smirk playing on his lips.

“This, we’re both going to learn how to swing but all of us together,” Darcy said as Steve and Bucky watched the video. They both smiled seeing the dance choreography.

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve said kissing Darcy’s temple.


	2. What on earth is your world like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve seen some stories where Darcy ends up in an alternate dimension where she ends up where the X-Men reside. I had this idea of what Darcy would do when confronting with a persistently snooping Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to give a warning here and now: Charles has dubious consent with his snooping Darcy's mind. First time permission doesn't give him a right to snoop there on out. Darcy is planning on telling him that it's wrong, and that he should ask each time. However she's going to make him regret it as well. But I'm warning anyone who might triggered by something like this.

What on earth is your world like?

After being found by Charles and Erik because he picked up her anomaly scent, he couldn’t stop snooping. He was fascinated with her moxie, her mouth, her ideas, and the world she lived in.

It was easy knowing when Charles was snooping. Of course there was the hand gesture to the temple (clearly there was no wandless magic here), he’d also get a sort of glazed over focus. So when she saw him doing it again, she had it.

She was tired, she was achy, and she wanted a bath. Allowing Charles to snoop her brain once had not been a free-for-life deal (and Charles really ought to have known this and if he didn’t he really did need to learn.)

She started thinking of the weirdest porn out there. Darcy could feel herself smirk as he was subjugated to the same porn trolls that she had been exposed to while surfing forums on the internet.

His stricken face going pale when realized that girl was using eels in a fashion that clearly was unhygienic.

His stricken, pale face that quickly turned green when he realized what the girl was “drinking.”

To his shrieking out loudly, “A horse?!”

Darcy laughed out loud and laughed more loudly when she realized that Erik was giving her the Brent Rambo nod and thumbs up, clearly impressed when she told him how she had dealt with Charles’s snooping. What was her life? (Though remembering a pop culture reference was making her miss her world and everyone a part of it).


	3. Darcy Lewis and Anime 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy Lewis introduces Steve to some more pop culture by way of Japanese animate

It had been a relatively new addition to Steve’s list. “Anime” he had scribbled onto his well used notebook. Darcy peered over the notebook laying on the communal break room.

“You know if you need help,” Darcy said smacking her lips, “I can help you because that’s a pandora box worth of movies and television shows spanning decades of media”

“I googled,” Steve gave a quick side eye, “yes Darc, I know what ‘to Google’ means.”

“What?” Darcy said in a mock affronted gasp, “I’ve never given you a hard time about your grasp on day-to-day slang, that’s all on Stark.”

“Oh and that wasn’t you who made a big deal about my use of party as a noun instead of a verb?”

“Hey all I did was go Noam Chomsky on you because I find the ever changing of the linguistic landscape fascinating. I didn’t think you minded.”

“I don’t,” Steve said with a smirk, “but don’t think I don’t see your looks when I break out my world war II era slang.”

“Oh Steve,” Darcy said smiling, “trust me when I say that when I hear your Brooklyn accent and old, old school slang I am most definitely not thinking about insulting that.”

They both shared a pre-anything laugh. The kind of laugh that was heavy on the flirting, heavy on ‘what-I’d-do-to-you’, standing right on the cliff’s edge before taking any kind of plunged clothed or unclothed. Before the atmosphere could get any thicker with tension, Darcy made to exit the breakroom.

“All right, let’s start our tour of Anime’s timeline curated by me, Tumblr, and F.R.I.D.A.Y. apparently Tony really loves creating algorithms that complies and calculates all the data on the net. But it doesn’t take any of that to know we cannot begin anywhere without starting with Osamu Tezuka and working our way on to Cowboy Bebop and Samurai Champloo. Oh and we are going to discuss their incredible soundtracks while we’re at it.”

Steve let Darcy lead the way as she rambled on about what they were going to watch enjoying how dedicated she was when she set her mind to it. It wasn’t before long Sam, Tony and Nat joined them on the couch.

“You’re going to show Attack on Titan, right?” Nat asked.

“Oh definitely but do you think I should lay on the Sailor Moon or Azumanga Daioh before going to that?”

“Yes,” Nat said nodding before turning her attention back to Astro Boy with a sly flirtatious glance to Sam who returned with a devious smirk of his own. Darcy couldn’t wait to show Steve more. She’d also have to turn Steve’s attention to great British comedy, Fawlty Towers would be a great start.


End file.
